One of the Good Guys
by BuffySummers168
Summary: Spikes come back to sunnydale to warn Buffy of an upcoming Apocalypse involving the Rising of Angelus. B/S 'shipper (Involves element of season 4 and 5....no specific season implied)
1. Default Chapter

By: BuffySummers168  
E-mail: BuffySummers168@aol.com  
Part:1  
Disclaimer:I don't own Buffy, Spike, or any of the other characters of BTVS. They are owned by Joss Whedon.   
Rating: NC-17 in upcoming parts  
Summary:   


  
  


"Oh Spike....Spike....oh....." Buffy moaned, as she tossed and turned in her sleep. All of the sudden, she sat up in bed, wide awake, and panting. She had had another dream about him.

  
  


They were becoming more frequent now, and, as much as she hated to admit it, more erotic. He was all she ever thought about any more, and yet, it didn't upset her as much as it should have. *Whoa, down girl!* Buffy thought to herself. *Spike....Mortal Enemy....Bloodsucker...Bad!!*

Yeah right, she thought to herself. *You say that to yourself long enough, and maybe someday you'll believe it.*

  
  


[Pysch class, following day]

  
  


"The are many ways that a persons deals with their stress. Denial, Repression, Anger...."

  
  


Buffy felt herself drifting off to sleep as she listened to her boring Psych professor drone on and on about some topic that she wasn't paying attention to at all. Suddenly, her "spidey senses" began tingling on overdrive. 

  
  


"Well at least this gives me an excuse to get out of this damn class"

Buffy mumbled under her breath. She collected her books, and stood up and tried to sneak out of class. 

  
  


"Miss Summers", her professor said in a tired tone. "And where might you be heading to? Are you not finding my lecture to be interesting enough to hold your attention?"

  
  


As much as she would have liked to tell him that he was right, she held her tounge.

"No sir, I'm sorry....I'm not feeling very well...may I be excused?" 

"I suppose", he said, shaking his head, and going back to his lecture.

  
  


Buffy looked down the hallway, trying to tune into where the vampire vibe was coming from. From what she could feel, it was a strong one.

  
  


"Hello there luv", she heard behind her, in that unmistakably sexy British accent. 

Her heart started beating a little bit faster as she turned around, remembering her dreams that she's been having about him lately.

  
  


"Spike...what are you doing back? I thought I told you to leave with that demented ho of yours"

  
  


"I did luv. You never said I couldn't come back" , he added, with a smirk.

  
  


"What are you doing here anyways??" Buffy demanded. "I'm sure you're not just paying a social call here" *As much as I'd like this to be a social call. Actually a sex call...BAD BUFFY! STOP THINKING THAT WAY ABOUT SPIKE!!*

  
  


"Slayer, why I'm offended! And here I thought we were the bestest of friend, what with us having our little truce and all." 

Buffy glared at him, remembering how painful that whole time in her life had been. She was over it now though, she had come a long way. As a matter of fact, it was almost 3 years to the day that she had sent Angel to hell.

  
  


"I'm going to ask you again, and then I'm going to let you become very intimate with Mr. Pointy here. Why are you back Spike?"

His smirk faded, and he turned serious. "Fine Slayer, I'm just trying to have a little fun and games before we all die"

"What??" She asked.

"Well...it seems your little ponce has made a deal with the Devil. In 5 days, on the three year anniversary of his ascension into hell, Angelus is going to be freed, and will have 30 days to find a way to pull the world into hell, like he tried to do with Athaca."

  
  


Buffy's head spun, and she felt as if she was going to faint.

  
  


"Why are you telling me this", she said bitterly. "I would think you would be on cloud nine hearing this bit of information."

"Slayer, do you not remember our last truce? Do I have to go into my little happy-meal's on legs speech again??" 

She shook her head no

"Alright then" She said, "What can we do?"

  
  
  
  


[Later that night - - the Bronze]

  
  
  
  


Buffy, Willow, Xander, Oz, and Faith were all sitting at a table chatting animatedly among each other.

  
  


"Do you think Spike is telling you the truth?" Willow asked Buffy

"I don't know...I mean, what reason would he have to make up something like this. It not like there's anything he can benefit from here"

"You're right" Willow said "I guess I'm just having trouble seeing Spike actually willingly helping the good guys, ya know?"

"Yeah I do know what you mean...It's actually kinda wiggin me out now that I think about it."

"Have you told Giles about it yet? Maybe he knows something that could help" 

"No, not yet...I mean, if the end of the world was nearing, he and that damn codex would be the first to know, right? So maybe Spike is just getting all excited over nothing." Buffy said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Willow said, hoping that she was right. 

  
  


With that discussion out of the way, and with the plan of talking to Giles the next day after classes, the tension was reduced in the group, and they began to enjoy themselves, as they listened to the band playing up on the stage.

  
  


[Spike's Crypt, same night]

  
  


Spike was pacing back and forth, visibly worried about something. 

  
  


"Bloody Poof...why does he have to come back now. I was doing a fine job of keeping my bloody profile down, so that the Slayer would just leave me alone, and now look! He has to come back and cause all kinds of trouble. Can't he just stay in Hell and leave all of us bloody well alone!" 

He sank wearily down into his chair, and pulled out another cigarette. Taking a deep pull from it, he closed his eyes. That's when he felt her presence behind him.

  
  


"Hello cutie. Come to big bad for a little help with Peaches?"

  
  


"No, I can manage quite well on my own, if you would care to remember our little situation last time. I just came to ask how you found out about this whole thing. If this is the impending end, then why are there no prophecies about it?"

  
  


He took another pull from his cigarette, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. 

  
  


"It was Dru, actually, who knew this was coming. She woke up one night, screaming her Bloody head off about Angels flying out of the gates of hell or some nonsense like that. Later that day, I saw her getting into one of her nicer dresses, and I asked her if she was planning on going somewhere. She looked at me, with this innocent little smile of hers, and says she's going to meet her daddy when he wakes up. When I asked her more, she just said that a big ugly rock was going to let her daddy wake up, so that she could be with him again. I had no bleeding idea what in the world she was talking about." 

  
  


He stopped to take another pull from his cigarette. Buffy looked at him expectantly, and he continued.

  
  


" She went out that night, and I let her, thinking she was only going out to feed. When she didn't come back that night, I wasn't too worried. She often goes a night or two without coming back. After it had been a week, I became very worried. Just as I was about to go out and search for her, that wanker Whistler shows up at my door step. He goes on and on about Angelus making the deal, and tells me that I need to show up here and help you and your little scoobies put Angelus back into Hell where he belongs."

  
  


Buffy looked at him, skepticism written all over her face. "How do I know I can trust you" she said. "I mean, first of all, why would Whistler go to you, of all people? Second of all, I can handle myself very well thank-you-very-much, so I don't need help from the likes of you."

  
  


"He knew you wouldn't believe me" Spike said. "So he told me to tell you something. He didn't tell me what kind, but he told me that you've been having a certain kind of dreams lately. Ring a bell?" He asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

  
  


Buffy's face turned bright red with recognition. She knew exactly what he meant. How in the world had Whistler known she'd been dreaming about Spike and her in certain.....situations.....lately. 

  
  


"Alright, I believe you. We're going to talk to Giles about it tomorrow after classes. Why don't you stop by the Library at sundown, since Giles will probably want to hear everything you just told me tonight."

  
  


"Ok luv, I'll be there."

  
  


With a nod, Buffy left Spike to his thoughts. Very un-Vamprire like thoughts.

"Snap out of it mate!" He told himself. "She's the Slayer....get her out of your Bloody head!"


	2. One of the Good Guys

By: BuffySummers168  
E-mail: BuffySummers168@aol.com  
Part:2  
Disclaimer:I don't own Buffy, Spike, or any of the other characters of BTVS. They are owned by Joss Whedon.   
Rating: NC-17 in upcoming parts  


[The next day - Library - a little after sundown]

  
  


"...so thats all I know." Spike finish. He had just told the entire group of Scoobies, plus Giles, everything that Dru and Whistler had told him.

  
  


"Well...I suggest that we get straight to researching anything that we can find about vampires rising from Hell. Also, we shall have to check any and all prophesies about items being able to pull the world into Hell." Giles said, with a diplomatic tone of voice.

  
  


*goody goody...just the way I wanted to spend my Friday night* Buffy thought to herself.

  
  


Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Spike getting up to leave.

  
  


"Where do you think you're going buster! You brought us this lovely news, so you can help us research a way to stop it!"

  
  


Spike glared at her, and then sat down with one of the many books Giles had pilled on the table, and began to read.

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  


"Argh...my head! I can't do it any more Giles! We've been at it for hours, and there's nothing about vampires rising, and nothing other than Athaca that has been said to be able to pull the world into hell!" Buffy cried out in exasperation to her Watcher.

  
  


"Alright, I think we've done quite enough work tonight then. We'll get right back to it tomorrow at sundown." Giles said wearily. 

  
  


[Two days later - - Library]

  
  


"I think I've found something!!" Willow cried excitedly. "Listen to this: There is said to have been a jewel that, when properly invoked by it's wearer, could open the gates between Heaven, Hell, and Earth freely. When the more powerful sorcerers of the time found out the complete powers of this jewel, they split it into two pieces, and inserted them into necklaces. They are supposed to fit back together into the whole jewel, kinda like those little 'best friend' necklaces that you can buy. You know, with the two halves that you put together? Anyways, they also put an invocation on it, so that the gems could only be activated by two people who are in love, or had been in love with each other at one point in time." She silently skimmed the rest of the page looking from something of interest, while the others patiently waited. "There doesn't seem to be any real explanation as to why this certain invocation was put on the jewel. It does have the spell needed to make them work though, but it's in Greek. Definately not my forte. We'll have to see if we can translate it. Oh...get this. The place where this jewel is supposedly to have originated from...The lost city of Atlantis" 

  
  


Willow looked to Giles to see what he had to say about it.

  
  


"Well.." He began. "Atlantis is supposed to be a mythical city, but...I guess when it comes to this town, nothing surprises me anymore. Hmm...that invocation puzzles me though. I suppose that explains why Whistler felt it necessary to have Spike warn Buffy. Angelus could come back, and pretend to be Angel, and some how trick Buffy into invoking the jewel with him. Assuming he managed to come across these jewels some how. What I don't understand, is how Spike fits into all of this."

  
  


Spike had an idea of how he fit into it...but he wasn't about to tell any of them that. 

  
  


He looked at Spike expectantly

  
  


"How the hell should I know!" Spike exclaimed. "I'm just doing what that wanker Whistler told me to do. I came, I told, and now I'll stick around and see if I'm gonna have to save the world again with you little do-gooders."

  
  


"Do you have a safe place to stay?" Buffy asked, her voice having more concern in it than she would have like to show. " I mean, if you're somehow needed, we can't have Angelus tracking you down and killing you now can we?" She said, trying to cover up for how she had sounded earlier.

  
  


"Nope, just gonna stay in my crypt like any other day." He said

  
  


"No you're not," she said "You're going to come home and stay with me. Mom likes you anyways, and would understand that you're going to help us. We already did the un-invite spell so that Angelus couldn't come in, so we'd be perfectly safe at night." 

  
  


Spike, trying to keep his cool over the slayer's unexpected invitation, and trying to hide how it made him feel, said "Oh bloody hell....fine. But remember pet, this is only until AFTER we get Angelus back to where he belongs." with a tone that, he hoped, sounded like it was the worst thing he had ever had to do.

  
  


Buffy rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself Spike. This is most definately a temporary situation." She hoped her attitude hid how the billions of butterflies were flying all around in her stomach with the thought of Spike sleeping in the same house as her. 

  
  


"Fine, its decided then"

  
  


*****

  
  


"Mom?" Buffy called out into the house. "Are you home?"

  
  


"Upstairs honey! I'll be down in a minute." Joyce replied

  
  


"Now Spike...be nice to my mom. For some strange demented reason that is way beyond me, she likes you. So I want you to be on your best behavior, ok?"

  
  


"Geez Slayer, what do you take me for? I'm not gonna try snacking on your mum or anything like that. I like her...she treats me like a real person, instead of shying away from me because of what I am."

  
  


"Good" she said, with a nod of her head. Just then, Joyce came downstairs.

  
  


"Spike! I didn't expect to see you here. How have you been?"

  
  


"Very good Joyce. And yourself?"

  
  


"Oh fine fine...busy with the gallery and all....."

  
  


Buffy saw this as her time to leave, as Joyce and Spike talked about the gallery, and her latest acquisitions. 

  
  


[later that night]

  
  


Spike went upstairs, to the hall closet where Joyce had told him that he could find the roll-out bed that she was pretty sure was there. As he approached the closet, he could hear singing coming from the bathroom, which was right across the hall from it. 

  
  


_"I am the city, I am the park, I am the ground and the mother-fucking dog. I am shocked and deceived. I don't want to believe no more. No more. No more,"_ Buffy sang._ "Golgotha tenement, city of souls. Give me your down and your wicked and your dollar whores. Turn on your brother, the children are sold. The people wait for streets of gold, streets of gold. No more. I am the chosen one. I am the chosen one."_  


Spike chuckled at the absurdity of her singing a song about being "The Chosen One". He heard the water turn off, and the slayer doing something in the bathroom. He opened the closet, and found the roll-out bed. He wheeled it into the slayer's room. Just as he was about to go back downstairs, Buffy bumped into him as he was leaving her room. 

  
  


"Spike!" She exclaimed, trying to hold on to the towel that she had wrapped around herself. "What are you doing in here?" 

  
  


"I talked to your mum, and told her the whole story, and she told me to get the roll-out bed from the closet, and to set up camp in your room." He explained. "By the way, nice choice in shower songs pet." He said with a grin on his face.

  
  


Buffy blushed about ten shades of red.

  
  


With that, Spike went to go downstairs. Buffy couldn't help but to stare at his retreating behind. *Why does he have to be so damn sexy* she thought to herself. 

  
  
  
  


[The next day - - cemetary]

  
  


Buffy was patrolling alone tonight. At least that's what she thought. What she didn't know, was that Spike was following her, so that he could keep an eye on her.

  
  


"I've become a bloody lap dog, I swear. I'm more and more like Peaches every waking second I'm around that damn Slayer." 

  
  


When he looked at her though, his anger melted away so fast its as if it wasn't even there. He wasn't quite sure when he had crossed that fine line between love and hate towards the slayer, but it didn't matter. Just looking at her took his breath away. It had taken all of his self control last night not to take her right there. All of the sudden, he heard her sharp intake of breath, and he hide in a shadow to see what was happening.

  
  


"Hello Lover," drawled a voice Buffy was all too intimate with. "Miss me my dear?"

  
  


"Angelus" Buffy spat out at him. "Come back for some more?"

  
  


"Oh no dear. I haven't come to hurt you....yet. I need your help for a little *project* I've been trying to work on. What do you say we call a little halt-fire in our endless fight, and let me explain what I need you for."

  
  


"Yeah...right. Let me think about that one Angelus. Umm...NO!" Buffy said sarcastically.

  
  


"Fine you little Bitch!" He spat out. "I'll just take you by force." 

  
  


With that, the fight had begun. They circled each other for a moment, trying to weigh their opponents weaknesses. Then, Buffy attacked. She hit him in the face with a roundhouse kick, followed by a quick punch into his stomach. He doubled over, pretending to be hurt, but then swiftly kicked her legs out from under her. While she was down, he tried to kick her in the face, but she rolled to her side and jumped back up.

  
  


"Is that all you've got? I think Spike had more fight in him when he was in his wheelchair!"

  
  


Spike grinned to himself. *That a girl...get 'em where it counts*

  
  


With her remark, the grin left Angelus' face, and he shot forward with a growl and tackled her to the ground. Buffy tried to kick and punch, but he held her to the ground too tightly.

  
  


"Now lover," he purred into her ear "Do we do this the easy way, or the hard way."

  
  


Buffy spat in his face

  
  


"Fine!" He screamed at her. He bent down and bit her neck, intending to drain her enough so that she was too weak to fight back against him. Just as he got his first taste of her sweet blood, everything went black.

  
  


*****

  
  


Buffy opened her eyes slowly, to see the worried face of Spike above her.

  
  


"Well pet, welcome back to the land of the consciousness."

  
  


"Funny Spike...real funny." She said, attempting to stand up. As soon as she stood up, the room began to spin wildly. She put a hand out to steady herself, but before she could even sway, Spike was there behind her holding her up.

  
  


"I don't think you're quite ready to be up and about Slayer. Why don't you sit and rest for a bit."

  
  


"Um...thanks Spike....for...um...earlier...for...saving me." She said shyly. 

  
  


"No problem pet. I happened to be in the neighborhood and all." He said with a grin, his chest puffing out a bit that she had recognized and thanked him for what he had done for her. 

  
  


Their eyes met for a moment, and the Buffy turned away and began to look for the remote so that she could turn on her tv. When she found it, she flipped through the channels, not finding anything worth watching.

  
  


"Hey Spike...do you want to, um, watch a movie with me maybe? I mean, there's nothing on tv, and its too early to go to bed...."

  
  


"Sure pet I'd love to."

  
  


She smiled up at him. "You're gonna have to get up and get one, because SOMEONE isn't letting me get off of the bed."

  
  


"Ok luv, stay put. What are you in the mood for? Comedy, Horror, Romance....."

  
  


"Hmm...how about 'Interview with a Vampire?'"

  
  


Spike looked at her, terror written across his face.

  
  


Buffy laughed. "I'm just kidding Spike...Mom just bought me 'Meet the Parents'...why don't you pop that in."

  
  



	3. The Morning After

By: BuffySummers168  
E-mail: BuffySummers168@aol.com  
Part: 3  
Disclaimer:I don't own Buffy, Spike, or any of the other characters of BTVS. They are owned by  
Joss Whedon.   
Rating: NC-17 in upcoming parts  
  
[the next morning]  
  
Buffy slowly stirred, faintly aware of the cool body curled up against hers. At first, she couldn't  
remember how they'd gotten like this. The last thing she remembered was watching Meet the  
Parents and sharing a bowl of popcorn with Spike.  
  
*Must have fallen asleep half way through it* she thought. She sighed, and snuggled down  
closer to him. *I could definatley get used to waking up with him beside me like this* After a  
few minutes, she fell back asleep.  
  
Spike had felt her beginning to stir, hoping that she stay where she was. He never wanted to  
move from the position he was in, if he had anything to do with it.  
  
*Not like you bloody well do mate. You'll be lucky if the Slayer doesn't stake you the second  
she wakes up and finds out you slept with her all night*   
  
He laid there for another hour, just watching how beautiful she was when she slept. She looked  
so vulnerable like this, when her guard was down. It made Spike feel like he just wanted to hold  
her and protect her for the rest of her life. Finally, he decided he had tempted the fates long  
enough, so he gently extracted himself from the bed, trying not to disturb her, and went to the  
bathroom to take a shower.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy woke up, disappointed that Spike was no where to be found. As she headed towards the  
shower, she heard noises coming from Dawn's room. Curious as to what she was doing home  
from school, Buffy quietly opened the door to peak in.   
  
She had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop from laughing out loud at the sight in front of  
her. There was Spike, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, sitting on Dawn's floor  
playing her sister's video games! His tounge stuck out of the side of his mouth a bit as he  
concentrated on the screen in front of him. As she watched him, she noticed how boyish he  
looked, when there was no one around to see it. *Ha, big bad my ass* she thought to herself.  
*Who ever heard of a Vampire playing video games? Must be a hell-mouth thing* With one  
last glance at the impossibly cute vampire in front of her, she shut the door and went to go get  
cleaned up.  
  
As she showered, she wondered to herself when she had begun to fall for that vampire in the  
other room. *Fall for him?? Where did that come from. Sure I don't hate him anymore, but  
saying that I was beginning to Love him....* She didn't know what she felt for him once she  
started to think about it. It was just too complicated with him. *Besides,* she thought to herself,  
*why would Spike, Mr. "I'm a bad-ass who's killed two slayers" ever even like me as anything  
more than another conquest?* She finished up her shower, still thinking of the Blonde Vampire  
who had wormed his way into her heart.  
  
[two hours til sunset]  
  
Spike was beginning to bore of Dawn's video games finally. He went downstairs to see if he  
could find something better to do. Just as he walked into the kitchen, he heard the microwave  
stop.   
  
"Oh Spike, there you are. I was just going to bring this up to you." Joyce said with a smile. She  
placed a soup mug full of blood in front of him.  
  
Spike just look at her like she had grown a second head  
  
"I had Buffy pick it up for me before she went to meet with Mr. Giles and the rest of the group.   
I thought It would make you feel more welcome."  
  
"I...wow...thank you Joyce. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Well, Buffy doesn't let me mother her anymore, so it's nice to have some one take care of once  
in a while." She said warmly, as she cleaned up the kitchen.  
  
"You do realize, Joyce, that I'm old enough to be your Grandfather four times over." Spike said  
with a smirk.  
  
"Yes yes I know, but just humor me, ok?" She said, ruffling his hair as she walked out of the  
kitchen.  
  
*I'll never understand this town* Joyce thought to herself. *Here I am, playing Mother to a  
Vampire that my daughter has a crush on. What is it with her and dead guys?*   
  
She would never tell Buffy that she knew about how she felt towards Spike. She had seen the  
looks her daughter gives him when he's turned the other way. Actually, she was fairly sure that  
Spike felt the same way. The times that they had talked with one another, when no one else was  
around, he spoke very tenderly about Buffy.   
  
She just shook her head and went to start on doing the dirty laundry.  
  
[The library - - - sunset]  
  
Buffy and Willow were sitting at a table underneath the stacks, whispering to each other, and  
giggling every so often.  
  
"So when did you start to have these yummy thoughts about Spike?!" Willow said excitedly.   
  
Buffy decided that if she could admit to herself that she had feelings for Spike, then she wanted  
to share them with Willow, her best friend.  
  
"I don't know when exactly they started Will. It's just like, one day when we were fighting,  
instead of thinking of a way to catch him off-guard, I was trying to think of how he looked minus  
a few articles of clothes" Buffy said with a big grin.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! Willow said happily   
  
Little did they know, as they continued to discuss Spike, the vampire in question was quietly  
chuckling up in the stacks, as he listened to them continue.  
  
  
*****  
  
After they had sufficiently described what they thought that Spike looked like, and how well  
they thought he would kiss, he decided to make his presence known.  
  
Seeing that they were both too involved in talking to each other to notice him, he snuck up  
behind Buffy. He leaned down behind her and breathed into her ear "Hello Luv"  
  
Buffy jumped about 20 feet out of her chair, and turned bright red when she realized that he  
might have heard what they had been saying.  
  
"Spike!" She gasped. "You scared me to death!"  
  
"Sorry luv, I was up in the stacks looking for a book for the watcher, and couldn't help to notice  
that you two were talking awful secretively, so I came to investigate." He said, his eyes  
twinkling in delight as she squirmed uncomfortably. "I found a couple books that he might be  
able to use, why don't you come give me a hand with them pet?"  
  
She stood up, and followed him up into the stacks, looking back to Willow helplessly. When  
they got up there, Spike turned around and looked into her eyes. He pushed her up against the  
wall, putting one hand on either side of her head.   
  
"Wha..what are you doing Spike?" Buffy asked, her heart racing, and her breath coming in short  
little pants.  
  
"I just thought, since you discussed it in such detail with Red down there, that you would like to  
know first-had how well I kiss.   
  
With that said, he gently leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. Buffy's head began to  
swim, as he darted his tounge over her bottom lip, as if he were asking permission to continue.   
Spike un-dead heart almost began to beat again for the first time in almost two hundred years,  
when it was Buffy, not him, who deepened the kiss. She searched his tounge out with hers, and  
they began to duel together, much like Buffy and Spike had done in the past, except this time  
neither wanted dominance....they just wanted each other. Spike moaned in the back of his throat  
as Buffy wrapped her hands around his neck.   
  
Finally, Buffy broke the kiss, needing to come up for air.  
  
Spike looked down at her, her hair slightly tousled and her lips swollen from the kiss they had  
just shared. He thought she had never looked more beautiful.   
  
"Wow...that was just...wow" was all she managed to say  
  
"That it was, luv" he looked at her, with trepidation written on his face, like he wanted to say  
something, but couldn't. Finally, he just spit it out.  
  
"I'minlovewithyoubuffy" he said, all his words running together in his hurry to spit it out.  
  
Buffy couldn't believe her ears. Had he just said what she thought he said? It couldn't be. I  
mean, that was a earth-shaking, life-shattering kiss, but she thought he had just done it to tease  
her because he had over heard her and Willow talking.  
  
"Could you, um, repeat that, Spike"  
  
"He looked down at the floor, and mumbled a bit more audibly this time "I love you"  
  
He looked up at her, ready for the worst. Instead of hate and anger written across her face, he  
found wonder and acceptance and some other emotion he couldn't pinpoint.  
  
"How long have you felt this way about me Spike?"   
  
"I don't know pet. It was just like, one day I was fighting you, trying to figure out your  
weaknesses, and the next I was trying to figure out how to get you out of your clothes." He  
teasingly quoted from what he had overheard her saying to Willow earlier.   
  
Buffy felt like she was blushing from head to toe. Spike looked at her with a smirk, and then it  
faded as he spoke again.  
  
"Listen pet, you don't have to say anything back.....I don't expect you to. I just couldn't hold  
that inside any longer.....I. had to sa...." His sentence trailed off as she silenced him with  
another kiss. This one bolder than the last, because of his admission to her.  
  
When she pulled away, she whispered into his ear, "Does that answer your question about how I  
feel about you"  
  
She smiled and turned around. Spike just stared after her, his jaw hanging down to the floor.   
Just as she was about to go back down to the table to tell Willow about what had happened, she  
heard a large crash, and a scream that distinctly sounded like her best friend.   
  
Her heart almost dropped to the floor with what she heard next.  
  
"Oh Lover! I'm home!!"  
  
*Angelus* 


	4. Remembering

By: BuffySummers168

E-mail: BuffySummers168@aol.com

Part: 4

Disclaimer:I don't own Buffy, Spike, or any of the other characters of BTVS. They are owned by

Joss Whedon. 

Rating: NC-17 in upcoming parts

*I know there's not much B/S in this part, but its kind of an interlude to the next part of the story 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh shit" Buffy whispered to Spike. "What are we going to do! What if he tries to hurt them to

get to us!"

  
  


"We'll just sit here and see what he plans on doing, before giving away the fact that we're up

here." He said.

  
  


She wanted to run down there and protect them all, but knew that Spike was right. They would

have a better chance of helping everyone if they knew what Angelus wanted, and if they could

keep the element of surprise on their side. So, they both crouched down to listen to what

Angelus had to say.

  
  


"Well, well, well...if it isn't my old friends the Scooby's. Why are you up so late.... researching

the next big bad apocalypse? Oh wait, I guess that would be me!" He said with a sarcastic

chuckle. Well, let me guess as to what you've come up with, and you tell me how close I am. 

Well, first off, I had to have made some kind of deal with the devil, right? I mean, how else

would I get here."

  
  


Giles nodded his head silently

  
  


"Very good! Point for you guys." Angelus said. "Although I don't know how much of this

information I can credit you with, because I hear my lousy good-for-nothing childe has begun to

join in with the do-gooder bit. Ah well....he'll pay for that later." He said, an evil smile crossing

his face.

  
  


"Well," he said next "I'm sure you realized the fact that I was going after the two necklaces from

Atlantis. Well, don't hold your breath, I was only able to come across one of them."

  
  


Giles, Willow, and Xander's faces showed visible relief. But, it was short lived.

  
  


"Ha! Don't think I'm going to give up that easily. This is actually where our resident Witch

Willow comes into play."

  
  


Willow looked at him confusedly. *Her? What did she have to do with getting the other

necklace from Atlantis?*

  
  


"Ah, my little, confused witch. How easily we forget things. Think back....about 15 years back,

when you were say....seven, perhaps?"

  
  


Willow thought back. *What significant thing happened when I was seven? 

Think...think...think....*

  
  


"The only thing important that happened when I was seven, was that my grandmother died. 

Nothing special about that, except for the fact that we were surprised that she lasted as long as

she had."

  
  


"You really don't know who she was, do you." He said, looking at her like she was a complete

idiot. 

  
  


"No, I don't. But I suppose you're going to tell me?"

  
  


"But of course my dear. Think back. You've always been attracted to supernatural things,

haven't you? The phone rings, you know who its going to be....you and your little friends play

with an ouija board, and it actually works! Things like that at first. Your mother wrote it off as

coincidence, but your grandmother knew better. She had hoped it would stop with her, since

your mother didn't inherit it, but she was wrong. It wasn't until a little while back that you

started practicing as a witch. Did you ever wonder why it just came so naturally to you?"

  
  


Willow looked at him with a look of fear on her face. How had he known all of that, about her

youth, about her grandmother. What was he getting at?

  
  


"Well, my dear witch, you are a direct descendant of the sorcerers from Atlantis."

  
  


Willow looked at him, her mouth open and her eyes wide. *Her? Can it be? And her

grandmother too! Well that certainly explained a lot of things....*

  
  


She looked at Angelus. "How can that be? The Sorcerers of Atlantis were the most powerful

ever to be known. My magik would be a thousand times more powerful if it were true."

  
  


"Now that's where you're wrong little one. The sorcerers kept their magik so powerful because

they only married and had offspring with other sorcerers of their caliber. Once the stone was

broken in half, and placed in the necklaces, the sorcerers all went to different corners of the

earth. Two of them took one half of the necklace with them, to be passed down in the

generations to their offspring. Their children's powers became less and less, as they tried to

marry people who had absolutely no magik ability what so ever, so as to lessen the powers of

their children. Your grandmother thought her ancestral line had come to an end, magik wise,

with your mother, since she had no abilities. But, she was wrong. You seem to be a paradox in

this little game. Whether you know it or not dear, you are as powerful as the sorcerers of

Atlantis. It's just you haven't been given the rest of your powers. That, you get, when you wear

the necklace from Atlantis."

  
  


Willow could not believe her ears. As powerful as the Atlantis sorcerers? It can't be! 

  
  


"Well here's your little part in the deal, my dear. Your grandmother didn't hand down the

necklace to you, because she knew of her little all-powerful granddaughter before anyone else

did. I don't know what she did with it, but I'm sure she put it somewhere were you would find

it, come the day that you learned of your heritage. So my dear, you and your little friends here

are going to leave here right now, unharmed. I want you to go to your house, and find that

necklace. I will show up there in exactly 24 hours. If you have not found it by then, I shall kill

one of you. Then you will have another 24 hours, and so on until its just you my witch. And if

you are the last one alive, and you still don't have it, you will wish you would have been the first

go die." He said, he voice so full of hatred and loathing that it made Willow feel as if she was

going to need a new pair of pants soon. 

  
  


"Happy Searching" Angelus spat out

  
  


With that, he sauntered out of the library and into the night.

  
  
  
  


As soon as Buffy saw him leave, she raced down the stairs and pulled Willow into a big hug.

  
  


"Oh my god Willow, are you ok?" She asked her friend in a worried tone.

  
  


"Yeah I'm fine, I just...can't believe it!

  
  


Giles looked over at the two girls and said, "Well I suggest we go to Willow's house and begin

the search. I doubt Angelus was making idle threats."

  
  


They all nodded their heads, agreeing with Giles.

  
  


[The next morning, Willow's house]

  
  
  
  


Buffy and Spike lay on the floor, her head resting on his chest, and her leg wrapped around his

possessively. Xander was half on the couch, half falling off, and snoring loudly. The only ones

still looking were Giles and Willow. 

  
  


"We've looked everywhere, and there's no sign of it. How am I supposed to know what my

grandmother did with a necklace she wanted to hide 15 years ago!" She said, sounding defeated. 

  
  


Giles looked at her sympathetically. 

  
  


"Why don't you take a break like the others. I'll continue in the search, you go get some sleep."

  
  


She looked at him and was about to put up a fight

  
  


"No arguments. I'll wake everyone up in a little while, and we'll all continue the search."

  
  


"Alright" she said. She headed down the hall and into her bedroom. She thought briefly about

changing into something else, but decided against it, and just collapsed into bed where she

immediately fell asleep.

  
  


*****

  
  


*Willow....Willow, you must listen to me* 

  
  


Willow opened her eyes, and looked around. She was in her bedroom, exactly as she had fallen

asleep, except that everything was black and white. 

  
  


"Wow...this is, um, different" she commented as she noticed that she seemed to be the only

thing in color in the room. Then, she looked at the other side of her room.

  
  


"Grandmother! What...how....why are you here?"

  
  


*Willow, you know what you must seek out*

  
  


"Yes, grandmother....Angelus told me all about where we come from. Why didn't you ever tell

me!" Maybe we could have prepared better for this."

  
  


*You were not to know until this time. It is what is supposed to be* 

  
  


"Well....ok. I guess I can understand that, since we've had so much experience with the 'powers

that be' when it comes to Buffy" she said with a knowing look on her face.

  
  


*Willow, you must listen to this next part very carefully."

  
  


Willow nodded her head in obedience.

  
  


*No matter how well you protect this necklace, in the end, Angelus will get it. Only the Chosen

one, and the one she loves, will be able to defeat Angelus and close the gates of Hell*

  
  


*Why do I get the feeling that this is not going to be a fun day* Willow thought to herself after

hearing this.

  
  


"Can you tell me where I can find the necklace, grandmother?"

  
  


*Remember us Willow. Remember your childhood. You will know where to look*

  
  


"Ok Grandmother, I'll try." Willow said, tears forming in her eyes with memories flooding back

of her grandmother. 

  
  


*I love you, Willow. You and your friends will prevail. Have no fear, for I will be there

watching over you. 

  
  


Her grandmother faded out of sight. Then she heard Giles calling her. 

  
  


"Willow...Willow wake up! We only have 3 hours until Angelus is going to show up!"

  
  


Willow woke with a start

  
  


"Giles!" She exclaimed "I know where the necklace is!"


	5. The Slayer's Love

By: BuffySummers168  
E-mail: BuffySummers168@aol.com  
Part: 5  
Disclaimer:I don't own Buffy, Spike, or any of the other characters of BTVS. They are owned by Joss Whedon.   
Rating: NC-17 in the next chapter 

  
  
  
  


"So she told me to remember my childhood, and our times together." Willow explained to the group of her friends in front of her. She was explaining her dream to them, and all that her grandmother had told her. 

  
  


"That's when I remembered our secret hiding place! When I was younger, my grandmother showed me a secret spot in the headboard of her bed. You just tap it, and it pops open, leaving a little space open behind it. She used to leave me something different in there every day. Sometimes candy, sometimes just a note from her. But what ever she left there for me always made me feel so special, because only we two knew that it was there. I can't believe I had forgotten about it!"

  
  


They all looked at the necklace Willow was holding in her hand. It was the most beautiful thing any of them had ever seen in their lives. It was on a long, ornate silver chain. The stone itself looked to be a ruby, but when you take a closer look at it, you can see intricate designs within the structure of the stone itself. It seemed to glow with all the power inside of it. 

  
  


"Well," Buffy said. "Now the only thing we have to do is figure out how to keep it out of the hands of Angelus." She was leaning up against Spikes chest, while he idly traced patterns on her stomach. They hadn't really defined their relationship yet. Even though Spike had made his admittance of love, Buffy had yet to tell him she felt the same way. *They could discuss it after this mess was over* she thought to herself.

  
  


"My grandmother said, no matter what we did, Angelus would still get this necklace." Willow told Buffy.

  
  


"We can still put up a fight, I'd say." Buffy said resolutely. "Wait, duh...we never invited him in here, how is he gonna make us give him the necklace!"

  
  


"Oh there's lots of ways luv." Spike said, matter-of-factly. "He could set the house on fire, forcing us to come out. Or just hire a human hit-man, who would not have to be invited in. He's got oodles of money and lots of ingenuity. He'll think of something pet, believe me, I've seen him in action." 

  
  


Spike felt Buffy shiver against him, as her mind flooded with all the thoughts of what Angelus could do to them. 

  
  


*Fantastic job, mate. Remind her of all the lovely things you and Angelus have done together. That's the sure way to her heart* he berated himself sarcastically. 

  
  


Spike tightened his hold on her, reassuring himself more than her that it would be alright.

  
  


Giles stood up, and addressed the group.

  
  


"Well I think the best course of action would be to just hand over the necklace to Angelus if he's going to get it no matter what we do. That will give us more time to plan how we are going to keep him from getting Buffy to do the spell with him, instead of wasting time planning on how to keep the blasted thing away from him.

  
  


They all nodded their heads in agreement. What else could they do?

  
  


*****

  
  


The next few hours were spent planning on how to keep Buffy away from Angelus, and any tricks he might play out. As they were getting ready for sunset, Buffy sat up straight and smacked herself in the head.

  
  


"GUYS!! We've been doing all of this planning, and overlooking the obvious."

  
  


They all looked at her in interest

  
  


"Why can't we just curse Angelus again with his soul! I mean, it worked right before I sent him to hell, so why couldn't it work again?"

  
  


She looked at them, a big grin plastered on her face. Willow started to speak excitedly.

  
  


"Why didn't we think of it before! I can't believe it!" She said "I have everything we would need to perform the spell. It's worth a try!"

  
  


She ran up to her room to get the necessary items. Five minutes later, she came down the stairs, with incense, an orb, and a spell book. 

  
  


"Ok you guys," Willow said. "I"m going to need your help to do this." 

  
  


Buffy lit the incense, and started to wave it around the room. Giles and Xander began to repeat the words that Willow was saying, all trying to complete the spell. Just then, someone pounded on the door. Spike walked over to the door to answer it.

  
  


"Well hello Poofy...long time no see." Spike greeted his sire with venom in his voice.

  
  


"Ah, dear childe of mine. How the mighty have fallen, eh? Lowered down to hanging out with the Good guys? I'd say that little chip of yours has you pretty whipped." He said, gloating at the anger on Spike's face. 

  
  


Suddenly, Spike got an idea.

  
  


"Oh, I wouldn't say that it's the chip that has me whipped." He said, a smirk on his face

  
  


"Yeah? Then what." Angelus said, curiosity in his voice"

  
  


"Well, for one thing....it's someONE that has me whipped, not something." Spikes smile was getting bigger

  
  


Angelus glared at Spike, as he began to realize what his childe might be referring to.

  
  


"Oh yeah....Buffy's a little wildcat in the sack. Really into being all rough and demanding. No guy could leave her bed after being there once." 

  
  


His grin ran practically from ear to ear as he said the next part.

  
  


"But I guess you wouldn't know that, seeing as you only got one shot with her."

  
  


Angelus practically roared in rage as he tried to leap at Spike, but only managed to get knocked back on his butt.

  
  


"Gee...that un-invite spell really sucks ass, doesn't it dear sire of mine? Notice she never did one for me? Why do you think that is?" Spike said, with a lewd grin. 

  
  


As Angelus stood back up, he looked past Spike into the living room, and saw what they were doing.

  
  


"NO!!" He roared. He tried again to attack Spike, but realizing it was futile, ran around the house trying to find another entrance. 

  
  


"I think our little secret is out ducks" Spike said to Buffy.

  
  


"Poor baby isn't taking the news well I guess?" Buffy said with a grin on her face. "Well tough shit for him."

  
  


Spike walked back to the door, just as Angelus came back, his search being in vain. 

  
  


"You'll pay for this Spike...some day, you're going to get yours."

  
  


Spike just rolled his eyes.

  
  


"Next you'll be telling me that I'll 'rue the day'. Really Angelus, catch up with the times and learn a few of the new slang words...who talks like that anymore?" 

  
  


Spike was purposely taunting his sire, and he was loving every second of it.

  
  


Suddenly, Willow said the last words of the spell. They all looked hopefully at Angelus. All of the sudden, he doubled over in pain, crying out, with anguish written all over his face. He fell to the ground, and laid there for a moment. Then, he slowly sat up and looked at them all. 

  
  


"Buffy?" He said, sadness in his voice.

  
  


"Angel?" Buffy asked, her voice cracking

  
  


"Blood Hell." Spike said, anger on his face

  
  


*****

  
  


They invited Angel in , and explained to him everything that was going on. 

  
  


"I remember being in hell, and then the Devil separated my soul from my body. That's the last thing I remember happening." Angel said, sadness in his voice

  
  


They all looked at him with pity in their expressions, except for one peroxide blonde, who was looking at him with such hatred, it would have petrified a lesser man.

  
  


"Well, I'm going to go to the mansion and get some rest, since it's almost sun-up." Angel said, as he began to stand up. 

  
  


"Yes, we've all had a long day," said Giles. "I suggest we all get some rest"

  
  


"Buffy, will you come see me tomorrow?" Angel asked, a pleading look on his face.

  
  


"Of course." She said.

  
  


"Oh, bring that second necklace with you also. I'd like to study them together. Obviously I've heard the tales, since my demon self knew what they could do. I'd just like to see how similar they are, how they fit together, etc."

  
  


"Sure thing Angel." She said with a smile

  
  


With that, he left.

  
  


Buffy turned to say something to Spike, but found that he wasn't there. She looked around, but couldn't find him. Finally, she looked outside. She found him a block away from the house already. Buffy ran to catch up to him.

  
  


"Hey," she said. "Why did you leave without even saying goodbye or anything." She said, the hurt evident in her voice.

  
  


"Well I figured with the poof back to his normally brooding self, you wouldn't be needing me around anymore." He said dejectedly 

  
  


Buffy couldn't believe it. He thought just because Angel was back, she'd automatically run to him?

  
  


"Spike, stop!" She said, holding on to his arm, turning him so that she could talk to him. 

  
  


"Why would I want Angel, when the man I love is standing right in front of me."

  
  


He looked at her with disbelief written across his face.

  
  


"You....love me?" He said

  
  


Buffy look him in the eyes "Yes, William, I love you. And I don't care what anyone says! All that matters is how we feel about each other."

  
  


He looked at her and smiled. 

  
  


"I haven't been called William in almost 170 years....I think I like it"

  
  


"Good, because later tonight I think I'm going to be shouting it so loud that the neighbors had better like it too" She said, and gave him a huge grin.

  
  


"Come on slayer, I've got a rep to maintain! We can't let the entire bloody neighborhood know what a pansy-ass name I have!"

  
  


Then, realization dawned on him as to what exactly she meant when she said she'd be screaming it later that night. A big grin crossed his face as he looked at the slayer. 

  
  


"Well my dear, lets go inform the neighbors that we're home"

  
  


Spike grabbed Buffy around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

  
  


"Spike! You neanderthal! Put me down."

  
  


Spike just laughed as he made his was back to the Summer's house.

  
  
  
  
  
  


[the same time, the mansion]

  
  
  
  


"Those idiots!" Angelus said, laughter in his voice. "They thought they actually cursed my soul back into me! Well, I'm not going to break the bad news to them yet, but my soul is being held in hell by the devil, so they can't curse it into me!"

  
  


He laughed like a little kid at the thought of what he had done tonight.

  
  


"I should really nominate myself for an Oscar for that performance I gave back there. I can't believe they bought it!"

  
  


After he calmed down a bit, he paced around the room, deep in thought.

  
  


*Now,* he said to himself. *I just have to wait for Buffy to come over. By this time tomorrow night, the gates of Hell will be open, and Demons shall have free run of the earth!*


End file.
